A New Day
by ChocohalicsAnonymous
Summary: Naruto's starting over, off to art school and a new life. But perverted teachers, annoying teammates and handsome fellows aren't quite what he bargained for. AU. KakaNaru & ItaNaru
1. A New Start

Hello, Choco again. I'm finally going to make a multi-chapter fic, exciting no? Im gonna give a head's up to Midgets Unite and francescad for giving me encouraging reviews and keeping my spirits up. And thank you to all my other reviewers.

**DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP ME COME UP WITH A NAME FOR THIS STORY. **This one isn't quite cutting it.

**Disclamer**: Naruto characters do not belong to me, but to kishimoto.

**Pairings**: Im not entirely sure yet, thats what the poll is for, but i'm debating between Kakanaru, Itanaru, and Yamanaru. Or maybe a threesome. ohohohoh, the possibilities! :D **Tell me what you would want this story's pairing to be! **(please not SasuNaru, I hate that pairing)

**Rating:** M for content in later chapters and foul language. AU

--

Naruto hummed a little tune, while browsing down the grocery store isle. Yep, life was good. It didn't matter that he had no parents, or that he had to work to survive while other kids got spoiled rotten. Nope, he was fine. And what could our dear little protagonist be so happy about?

Well, dear Naruto just got accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, A.M. & D. Institute. A.k.a., The Institute of Art, Music, and Design. This school is all about the arts. Musical geniuses were known to be born in this school, art majors to be the best in the world. The top students got scholarships throughout their college years. They usually went on to be famous singers or musicians, or used their skills and knowledge of art and design to become fashion designers, artists, or even architects. The students usually had to be talented in more than one area of the arts, and graduated with the knowledge of design and instruments. This college accepted few, everybody who was anybody wanted to be accepted.

Naruto did a little dance, spinning around in glee as his blonde hair flew like a halo around his head. His azure eyes twinkled in delight. He had been extatic to know that he got accepted. Ever since he got the letter of acceptance earlier on this week, he had been on cloud nine.

_' Just think, no more working everyday to pay rent. No more saving money for food. I finally have the chance to make millions, while doing something I love.' _thought Naruto.

Plus, its not like he had anything to lose, he really had not connected with the people here. They thought of him as a curse, all of his family died after all. Most people just avoided him. The only problem would be leaving Iruka. A pang of sadness hit the teen like a pack of bricks. He and Iruka were very close, the older man was like a brother to him. But he would come visit. He was going to become the best, and prove to Iruka he was worthy of calling him a brother. He was Uzumaki-fucking-Naruto, and he would rise to the top, no matter what!

With his heart light, he got the rest of his groceries and headed back to his apartment.

--

Narruto closed the suitcase with a loud snap, and grinned at Iruka. Said man enveloped him in a tight hug and said " I'll miss you Naruto! You make sure to write, or I'll come hunt you down."  
Naruto laughed and wiggled out of Iruka's embrace. "Yeah, Yeah, I know Iruka. Now I got to go, I'm going to be late! If Im late for my flight, so help me God..."

Iruka chuckeled and waved goodbye as Naruto got in the Taxi. He watched until he could no longer see the car before whispering "Good luck, Naruto" and slowly walking back inside.

Meanwhile, Naruto was shivering with excitement. He put on his headphones and tried relaxed, as he prepared for the long drive to the airport.

The taxi ride was long, but to Naruto, the time flew by because he worked on his sketches, and wrote more solos for his violin. His whole life had been devoted to drawing people and playing his violin. Some people might think it was dumb, but as soon as they heard him play, they were blown away. He didn't play just a normal violin, he played electric.

But drawing was his first love. Most people would never realize it, but Naruto was an extremely observant person. He loved to capture a person's face in any emotion. Years of practice and hard work made him good. Very good.

Yes, he knew how to draw, but he really lacked the knowledge he needed to have a career. He didn't know how to paint watercolor, or acryllics. He wanted to be able to use acryllics most of all. The colors were so vibrant, so full of life! But he didn't have the money to buy any supplies. So with sketches he stayed. He often drew detailed sketches of human expressions and studies of the human anatomy. He knew he was good, but drawing sketches wasn't the job he was looking for. Naruto's dream was to become a famous. Whether it was for art, or for his love of the violin, he didn't care. His wanted, no needed to be the best. To show all those who never believed in him that he is great. He needed to prove all those who called him worthless, who called him a curse wrong. Going to the A.M. & D. would just bring him one step closer to his goal.

As he got out of the taxi and entered the airport, he looked at the brochure for the A.M. & D. one last time. '_Dayuum, this place is nice.'_ he thought. He giggled in excitement before mentally smacking himself. '_After all'_, he concluded, '_Men don't giggle.'_

_--_

Naruto walked into the flight and nearly giggled again. They had given him first class seats! Plus he got a seat by the window, his favorite spot.  
He looked at his ticket again. _'Hmm 3B, where is that..?'_

He walked a couple more feet before stopping at row 3. He looked over and noticed that a man was sitting in his seat, his favorite outside seat! The man looked up at Naruto and gave him a glare before turning back to his book. His look plainly said 'I don't give a damn if I'm sitting in your seat.' Naruto responded with a glare of his own before sitting down on the inside seat. He wouldn't complain, it was first class after all and he was lucky to be here in the first place.

Naruto glanced at the man beside him again and couldn't help but notice his looks. He may be a bastard, but there was no denying he was hot. His skin looked soft and pale, which contrasted with his dark ebony hair. Naruto giggled when he noticed his heair looked like a ducks ass. _'Hah, that bastard isn't so perfect after all.'  
_He briefly wondered if he had an older brother, becuase he would be gorgeous. Especially without that duck butt hair. Naruto licked his lips at the thought of a hotter, older version of the man next to him.

The man glanced over to him, with a raised eyebrow. _'Oh, crap. He must have heard me giggling. I really have to stop that.' _thought Naruto, his forehead wrinkling in thought. The man next to him smiled in amusement as the blonde flew through his emotions. Naruto went through annoyance, to happiness, to displeasure, and back to happiness all in a snap. For once he decided to be polite to the interesting figure beside him and offered his hand to the blonde.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto snapped from his thoughts and shook Sasuke's hand before replying "Uzumaki, Naruto. Nice to meet you," and flashing a dazzling smile. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blondes smile changed his whole face. His features lit up and white, shiney teeth gleamed.

_'Well, fuck me sideways. (1) He's pretty hot.'_ Sasuke thought. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. The blonde in front of him was pretty gorgeous, if he did say so himself. He had wide innocent cobalt eyes, and pretty tan skin. He had bright blonde hair and everything about him just screamed cute. If Naruto had heard his thoughts he would have frowned and possibly thrown a tantrum. He hated to be called cute, he was a man dammit! But he didn't, so he continued to smile at the Uchiha, oblivious of his thoughts. He saw the dark haired male frown at his choice of clothing.

"Whaaat?" he whined. "Orange is a nice color." Sasuke looked at him and back to his orange T-shirt.

"Orange is hideous." he stated simply. "Black or blue would look much better on you."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks angrily and pouted at the man next to him.

"Well I think orange is a great color, and its not like I can go shopping anytime I want! Not everybody is a rich prat you know," he muttered, glancing down at Sasuke's rich-looking clothes in distaste. Sasuke wisely chose to drop the subject and glanced back to his book.

An hour passed and Naruto was starting to get antsy. Out of sheer boredom, he decided to start poking the man next to him. Sasuke looked up, his eye twitching in annoyance. "What?!" he hissed out after several minutes of poking.

"I'm bored! Entertain me!" the blonde complained and pouted. Sasuke sighed in exasperation and decided that a sore shoulder was not on his agenda.  
He and the blonde talked the rest of flight. And to his surprise, the blonde was intelligent and entertaining to talk to. Maybe this flight wouldn't be so bad after all...

--

Naruto called another taxi and got in, contemplating his flight. Sasuke had been surprisingly talkative. After he got over his bastard-ness that is. They had not run out of things to talk about. To their delight, they actually had quite a number of things to discuss. Its really too bad that they would never see eachother again.

Naruto blinked and pushed his thoughts away as the Taxi stopped._'Woah, this place is amazing. Its even better than I expected!' _he cheered.

And it was true. The place was huge, about three stories high. Archaways and large pillars gave at a bit of a Greek touch. The compound was shaped into a large diamond, with a huge square in the middle, filled with small shops and people. Naruto took a deep breath and grinned before striding to the attendance hall. He pushed open the old fashioned doors and nearly gasped in surprise. While the outside looked old, everything inside screamed modern. The room had a sleek look, with models and paintings of cars on the walls. The secretary had a huge work table, with a large computer created by the famous Konoha _Inc._

The secretary nearly laughed at the astounded expression on the boy's face. She smiled and said "Hello, my name is Shizune, I am the head secretary to the principal of this Academy. Who might you be?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm here to get my schedule."

"Ahh, of course Uzumaki-san. Here you go. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." With that, Shizune handed him his dorm key, schedule, and a map to the school."

"Please Shizune, its just Naruto. But I do have one question.." Naruto glanced at his room number. "Where is 943 D?"  
Shizune gave him directions and Naruto sped off, eager to settle into his dorm. Classes began the next day, and he was in a hurry to unpack and get a good night's rest. Naruto took a a third right like Shizune said... wait, maybe it was the fourth right.

_'Oh crap, please, God, tell me that I'm not lost.' _Naruto thought, before glancing at his surroundings. "678 C?! Oh Crap, I am lost Dammit!" Naruto spun around quickly when he heard a chuckle. "Is the wittle boy lost?" came the mocking question.

Naruto glared at the man before him, eyeing him up and down. He looked older than himself, about seven or eight years. He had a mask on and his silver hair covered his left eye. He was dressed in a tight black shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. In other words, he was hot. But then his mocking words came to Naruto, and the teen glared.

"Yes, I am lost," he said, his lips drawn in a tight line. " I would appreciate it, if you could direct me to 943 D." He tried to be polite, he didn't want to make enemies after all.

The older man tapped where his lips would be under the mask, and looked what might have been in thought at the ceiling, if not for that evil smirk seen through his mask. "I could tell you," he began, "But I just don't want to." With that said, the silver haired man grinned.

Naruto quickly lost his patience and hissed "Shut the Hell up old man, I just need directions. If you're not going to give them to me, then I'll just leave." With one last glare, the teen stormed off.  
Meanwhile, the silver haired male laughed and headed back up to the teacher's lounge.

Poor Naruto ended up walking around for two hours lost, until a by a stroke of luck, he managed to find his room number. He opened the door, threw his stuff down, and collapsed on the unnocuppied bed, not even sparing a glance at his startled roommate.

--

So that's the end of chapter one! what do you think? Can anyone guess Naruto's roommate, its obvious. Well at least to me, but thats not saying much.  
oh, and the man Naruto was talking to is obvious as well.

(1) haha, that's from a funny movie. Blade III.

Remember to tell me what you want the pairings to be!


	2. A New Team

Chapter two. Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews! Im not sure how often i will update, but ill try to do it as fast as possible.

--

Naruto turned around in bed, frowning. _'The hell is that irritating noise?!'_ he thought hazily. He frowned again as the ringing got louder. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes and turned to the source of the noise.

_'Its that damn alarm clock. God, why is it ringing? I need sleeeeep._' He turned over and began to close his eyes. Suddently he jumped straight up and looked at the clock again. _'Oh shit, I'm going to be late!'_

A loud scream of "NOOOOOOOO!" rang across half the campus.

--

Naruto hurried to his first class. Great, first he had a bad start, now he was lost...again. Things just couldn't get any better. He spotted his room number and rushed to it with all his speed. Unfortunatly in his haste, he put his foot in front of the door while trying to open it, causing it to rebound and close abruptly. Which in turn, made him slam his face into the now closed door. Naruto rubbed his poor nose, before opening the door gently. Of course by this time, everyone was staring at him. Naruto rubbed his head sheapishly and hurried to an empty desk. He fumbled with his books before getting himself together and looking up at the teacher.

_'Crap,' _he thought_, 'everyone is still staring at me.'_ The teacher coughed loudly, and the students reluctantly looked back at the him.

"My name is Ebisu. You may call me Ebisu-Sensei. I will be your art history teacher. You have all been carefully selected becuase of your skills and/or knowledge and potential. Do not take advantage of our hospitality. First off, you all have to take a test that will evaluate your skills, then be placed in groups accrordingly. You will have two other teammates and one Sensei. You will be with this team all the years you are here, except for in special surcumstances. As soon as you get your test, you may begin."

Naruto immediately began as soon as he got his test. It went all right for him, but taking the test showed him that he had _alot_ to learn. After he finished, he handed it in and sat back down. The rest of the class was pretty boring, they just went through the basic requirements and regulations of the school. There was a surprisingly small amount of people in the class. They must have taken less people than he originally thought.

Naruto glanced around. Everyone looked pretty normal too, except for that one girl with the pale purple eyes, who kept looking at him and blushing. She was wierd. The blonde patted his face and hair to make sure nothing was on it.

Then the bell rang and right before everyone filed out, Ebisu said "Pick up your results tomorrow in third period."

With that Naruto left, and went on to second period. He got there pretty easily, considering it was close to his first period class. He noticed a familiar brunnette from his other class and sat down next to him. "Hey, I'm Naruto," he greeted cheerfully.

They guy next to him laughed and said, "Yeah, the guy who smacked into the door right?" At Naruto's blush he laughed again. "The name's Kiba."  
They shook hands and grinned. They were in the middle of an argument about somehting irrelevant, when their science teacher came in the room. Immediately, the classroom got quiet. The man in front of the room was ... creepy. He had long black hair and extremely pale skin. He was handsome enough, but his skin made him look sickly. Adding to his creepyness was his eyes. He had yellow, snake-like eyes, that leered evilly at his new students.

"My name is Orochimaru. Listen to everything I say carefully. Do not disobey or misbehave," he hissed. He gave a mocking smile at the apparent fear in the students' eyes. He gave them a basic runthrough of what the class was going to be like. Then Naruto's eyes widened as a familiar face entered the classroom. Orochimaru angrily hissed "Tardiness is not permitted."

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he heard Sasuke say, "Shut the hell up Orochimaru, you know why I'm late." Orochimaru merely glared at the teen and resumed his lecture, while everyone else gaped at Sasuke's obvious disrespect. Said boy walked to an empty seat by Naruto and promptly sat down.  
Naruto leaned over and whispered "Dude, how the hell did you get away with that?!"

"The bastard is my uncle," Sasuke replied stiffly. Orochimaru galred at them both and told them to shut up. They stayed silent for the rest of the class.  
When the bell rang, Naruto parted ways with Kiba and caught up to Sasuke.

"Hey man, you never told me you where going here when we were on the plane!"

Sasuke merely gave a grunt and continued walking.

"What class do you have next?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced down at his schedule and replied " Trigonometry, why?"  
Naruto grinned and said "Hey, me too! Could you show me the way, I kind of get lost around this school." Sasuke reponded with a 'hn', and led the way to their classroom.

It turned out that they had another crazy teacher named Anko. The woman was just plain terrifying. She had odd purple hair and dressed very scantily, causing some of the boys to drool, before they found out she was nuts. She had a mad gleam in her eye, and proceeded to inform them exactly what she would do to them if they misbehaved.

The next class, Musical History, Naruto had to find by himself. It was taught by a man named Asuma ,who thankfully, was relatively normal. He knew nobody in that class, but made friends with a lazy kid named Shikamaru and a fat kid named Chouji. Apparently, the Shikamaru knew everything there was to know about cars, how they worked, their design, the mechanics; in other words, a genius. Just by talking to the kid, you could tell he was smart. Naruto only understood about half of the things Shikamaru talked about. Chouji was nothing special, but he was a nice enough kid. Naruto figured they'd get along fine.

The rest of the classes were normal classes with somewhat normal teachers. The only class that seemed remotely interesting was Songwriting taught by Genma, and Painting taught by a pervert named Jiraya. He somehow made the class intresting. For some strange reason he seemed to want to get to know Naruto, and they bonded immediately. Even if the man was a total perv, with naked pictures of women covering almost every inch of the classroom.

--

After all his classes, Naruto collapsed on the bed before turning over to check if his roommate was there. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he screamed "Sasuke?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked before saying "I was here yesterday, dobe. You were too tired to notice me." Naruto glared at the insult and responded with a "Shut up, teme."  
Both boys went to sleep without delay, exhausted from the day's events.

--

The next day in third period, Anko handed Naruto back his results. He looked at his score and frowned. He did a great job in the theory of 'Anatomy and Movement of the Human Body' section, but did horribly in 'Design and History of the Arts'. At least he didn't completely bomb the Music section. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke's paper. Well Dammit! Sasuke, (curse that bastard) had done better than him. Though his scores showed he did average in 'Anatomy and Movement', but excelled in 'Design and History of Arts' section. He got above average in 'Music' too, that bastard.

_'Oh well,'_ Naruto sighed, _'I guess I'll just have to study more.'_ he shuddered at the thought.

He looked at the 'teammates' section.

_. . ._

_'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MUTHER FU-' _Naruto stopped himself mid rant and cooly said, "So Sasuke, I guess we are teammates."  
Sasuke looked down in surprise and nodded. "Yeah, our other teammate is Haruno, Sakura. We are supposed to meet her and our teacher during sixth period. Apparently, the only time we will spend with our team the first semester is in our sixth class." Sasuke looked down again and said " Do have any idea who Hatake, Kakashi is?"

Naruto shook his head, and looked at the paper again.

"Well whoever he is, I hope he isn't a freak like some of our other teachers. "

Poor dear Naruto didn't realize what a surprise he was in for.

--

Sasuke and Naruto arrived in their sixth period at the same time. They both walked into the empty room and waited. About five minutes later and girl with bright pink hair entered the room. She smiled at the boys and said "Im Sakura. You two must be Sasuke and Naruto."  
They two boys each said their hellos and Naruto smiled at the girl when she sat next to him.

_'She's kind of cute,' _he concluded. _'... she would be cuter without that large forehead.'_

The girl must have seen him staring, becuase she rubbed her forehead self conciously. Minutes passed and Naruto talked to the girl, just to save themselves from an akward situation. But soon enough, even he got tired by the pink haired girl's annoying personality.

_'Damn, she sure talks alot.'_ though Naruto, barely paying attention to her ranting. Something about being a perfect student. Ha, as if.

Sasuke just sat by and ignored any attempts the other two made to talk. They waited and waited... and waited. Almost an hour had passed and their bloody teacher wasn't here yet.

Naruto was losing his patience and he was losing it fast. He gave an evil grin before walking up to the blackboard and picking up an eraser. He chuckled evilly and set it on top of the door, so it would fall down on whoever walked in. Sasuke gave an almost invisible smile, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, that will never work. He is a teacher, he will never fall for that. Plus, what if he is in some kind of emergency! You would have done this for nothing," she scolded. Naruto just chuckled and patted the girl on the head in a condescending manner.

"Relax Sakura. If he was in an emergency, we would have been informed. He deserves it for being so late."

About thirty minutes later, they heard footsteps and the three students held their breath in anticipation. The door opened and the person got white dust all over their head. Sasuke smiled, Sakura stared, and Naruto...

Naruto cracked up, rolling on the floor in delight. After he was finished, he stood up and finally noticed who he had pranked.

"Y-YOU!!"

The man before him gave him a part amused, part annoyed look before stating, "My first impression is... I hate you."  
This time, all three students scowled.

Naruto continued to glare at the man. "You're the bastard that was fucking with me last night."

Kakashi smiled at him. "Hmm, I don't remember fucking you, but if you insist..."he trailed off suggestively.

Naruto turned bright red and stuttered "T-that's not what I meant, you bastard! You were annoying me last night."

"Ohh annoying. If that's what you want to call it.." The man wiggled his eyebrows up and down. The two other students chuckled at Naruto's red face. The blonde glared at them before sitting back in his seat with a huff. Kakashi sat on top of the desk in front of the three.

"You three were put on the same team for a reason," he began. "You three were the most compatible to make a good team out of all the other people in the school. Well, in theory at least. The tests took your knowledge of Arts, Music, Design, and potential to excell at this school, and put you together with people who would help you improve the most. Now just because you got in, doesn't mean you will stay in."

The three students gasped in shock. "W-what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You will be preparing for a final test to make sure you can stay in the school." said Kakashi. "You have today to learn all you can about the arts, before meeting me out on the track in order for me to test your knowledge. You may now begin." He dropped a book in front of them and walked out of the classroom while calling out: "Meet me at the track in four hours," leaving his poor students behind.

--

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked out to the track nervously, but all for different reasons. Sakura knew for sure that she had all the knowledge needed to pass. She got here by her brain smarts, after all. But she wasn't sure if she could paint something brilliant, or come up with a piece for her piano all by herself. Naruto on the other hand, knew he could handle improvising. He loved it. However, he couldn't remember all that crap about history. He wasn't sure he could pass a written test. Finally, Sasuke was worried about... well, who knew what Sasuke was worried about. That prick kept his face calm, but Naruto knew he must have been worried about something. Nobody could be calm in this situation, they might get sent back home!

They approached Kakashi, who by some miracle was already there. He gave them a solemn look and said "You will have three tasks. You must finish a written test (Naruto winced), design a house for a family of five (Sasuke's eye twitched), and write a piece for whatever instrument you play (Sakura gulped). The person with the best scores will get to stay, and the people who do the worst will get sent home."The students stared at him with wide eyes, before looking at eachother. A competitive gleam twinkled in their eyes and they were prepared to give it their all. At Kakashi's "GO", they hurried on with their task.

At the end of the task, they cast worried glances at eachother before waiting patiently for the results. Kakashi looked at the paper in his hand and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I have the results, and the winner kind of surprises me. Before I announce it, I have to say that the winner will actually get to say who stays with him or her. But only two people will get to stay. And without further adew, the winner is... Naruto."

Naruto glanced up in surprise, before grinning happily. Then Kakashi's words caught up to him and he said "What do you mean you're surprised?!"  
Kakashi leered at him and stated "Well, I thought you were only good for your looks." Naruto blushed, but turned serious a moment later. "Wait, so I get to chose who stays and who goes?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto turned to look at his two teammates. Sakura was almost in tears and Sasuke's face was an emotionless mask. Naruto didn't think he could crush their dreams. He looked pained for a long moment before a determined expression settled on his face.

"I chose...Sasuke." Sakura looked crushed. "And I chose Sakura." Said girl looked up in surprise. Naruto closed his eyes and said "I can't take away your dreams."

Kakashi was about to say something, when Sakura interrupted. "No, Naruto! You won fairly, I'll go." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the two began to argue about who would leave. Kakashi coughed loudly to get their attention, but when that failed, he screamed "HEEYY!" The students all looked at him in surprise.

"Dear Kami, you people are terribly annoying. I was going to say that you all pass. The whole point of this excersize was to promote teamwork. If the winner had chosen himself and someone else, you all would have failed. You guys are in fact, the first team I have ever passed. Congradulations." he said sarcastically.

The three students looked shocked, before errupting (oh my!) into cheers. (1)

They were about to head back to their dorms when Kakashi called out to Naruto. The blonde told the other two to go ahead without him, and headed back to his teacher. The older man had a gleam in his eye, that Naruto did not like. Not one little bit.

"You did a great job today," Kakashi breathed, and suddently Naruto's mouth was oddly dry. '_What is he do-WHY IS HE GETTING CLOSER?!' _Naruto thought, his mind in utter chaos. And was it getting strangely hot in here? Naruto gulped as Kakashi leaned over and whispered "I think you would be great at other things too.." he trailed off suggestively. Naruto gave him a confused glance before the impact of his words finally hit him. He turned beet red and stuttered "Y-you perv!" He reached out to slap him, but Kakashi grabbed his hand and chuckled.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he chided. "Settle down shorty." With that, he laughed and ambled on back to his room. Naruto stood frozen for a moment before screaming, "Who the Hell are you calling short??" When the man ignored him and kept walking, Naruto yelled in frustration and stomped to his room.

_'Damn that pervert straight to hell! I'll never forgive him!'_

--

(1) haha, I said that becuase it was provocative, if you didn't catch that.

Sorry, that was a rather boring chapter, but it had to be done. But I did throw in some shameless flirting on Kakashi's part. Anyone have any suggesitons for the third chapter?


	3. A New Assignment

Hey, Hey, Hey! Me again. Here's chapter three. thanks for all the reviews guys!

A shout out to silverharpie17 for getting my humor, its nice to know at least someone thinks im funny. Also to tsukiko3000 whose review made me laugh.

--

Naruto woke up recalling last night's events. He scowled and grumbled under his breath before reluctantly getting up. He looked up and noticed that Sasuke's bed was nice and neat. Damn, that bastard sure got up early.

... Either that or..

"Aww Hell no! I'm late again?!"

After he quickly threw on some clothes and brushed his teeth, he ran to his classroom. (Thank God he remembered where it was.) He quietly opened the door, sneaked in, and slunk his way down to his seat. He was about to let out a sigh of relief, when Ebisu said "Uzumaki,I would appreciate it if you were on time for my class for once." The class laughed, and Naruto turned that nice red color everyone was getting so fond of.

"Yes, Sir." he said meekly and glared at Kiba for laughing at him.

"Class, today we have a project," he paused as everyone groaned. "You will need partners for this, which will be assigned." His eye twitched as everyone groaned again. "Oh, stop it, you winers. Your parners have already been decided, so listen up while I list them." Everyone slowly quieted down.

"Kiba, you're with Hinata." The boy gave a woot of joy as Hinata blushed red enough to make a cherry ashamed.

"Temari, you're with Lee." The girl groaned while the energetic youth gave her a pep talk about 'the power of youth.'

As he kept listing the names, Naruto grew increasingly worried. Finally everyone had a parter except Naruto. The blonde looked uncomfortable and coughed loudly to get the teacher's attention. The man looked up and said "Ah, Naruto, I almost forgot about you. It seems as if there is an odd number of people in the class. I guess I'll out you with my aid, Itachi."

Naruto glanced around in surprise, he hadn't even seen the aid sitting there in the corner of the room. _'Geez, that guy is sneaky_. _Either that or I'm very unobservant. Haha, probably the latter. Well, this Itachi guy looks very fami-'_

"Naruto,if you would get up?" The teacher interrupted. The boy mumbled an apology and headed over to where the aid was sitting. Naruto plopped in front of him and gave a weak grin.

"Uhh hey, the names' Naruto." The man looked up and merely nodded in agreement. He stared hard at the blonde, who was starting to get unnerved by the man's deep stare. But instead of letting that get to him, he took the time to observe the man's face. He was very handsome, but there was a certain sadness in his eyes, that made the blonde want to comfort him. But his eyes were his only expression. The rest of his face was emotionless, his pale skin unblemished and perfect. His eyes were dark, oddly with hints of red, and his hair was black, almost like a raven's. In fact, his hair was almost the same as Sasuke's..

As that thought hit him, he started in surprise, startling the other man.

"You don't happen to be related to Uchiha Sasuke, do you?" The man looked pleased by this question and answered, "Why yes, I'm his older brother."

Naruto's eyes turned to saucers and suddently blushed as he remembered his thoughts on the plane with Sasuke. _'Damn, he is hotter than Sasuke.'  
_Unconsciously, his eyes trailed over the older man. Itachi noticed his once over and gave Naruto an amused glance before asking, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah.." trailed off Naruto before realizing just what he had said. _'Well, dammit. Now he thinks I'm a freak.'_

The man laughed at Naruto's blush and ruffled his hair. They said no more after that, and continued the project in peace.

--

During sixth period Kakashi announced that a competition would be held for the best team in each grade.

"What do the winners get Kakashi?" asked Sakura. Of course.

"The winners will head off to England, to compete against all the best students from around the world. The winner will probably recieve money. Loooots of money. But more importantly, you will achieve recognition." The students nodded and Sakura asked, "What will be included in this competition?"

"You guys will have to make a collaboration of a painting and a musical performace. You will be graded on creativity, precision, and ability. You have a week, good luck." With that said, Kakashi began walking off.

"What the hell?! You're our teacher, so help us out, you ass!" screamed Naruto, surprising even him self. Damn, that bastard Kakashi somehow brought out the inner demon in him. He just made him so damned mad...

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Settle down blondie, think of this as... a leaarning exprerience." This time, all three students huffed in irritation at thier teachers obvious sarcasm.

The three students looked at eachother, before agreeing to meet at Sakura's room in an hour, because a certain blonde messed up the boys' room, in a horrible attempt to 'organize.' Let's just say that Sasuke is never going to let Naruto near his stuff again. Ever.

The team split up and Naruto chose this free time as an opprotunity to explore the campus. He headed off and chose the direction by the extremely clever method of closing his eyes, pointing his finger, and spinning around. He walked off in the direction that he stopped and continued down the nearest hallway. He was just casually walking along, when he stopped at a room labeled: "Art Room".

_'Hmm, I wonder what's in there..?'_ Naruto stupidly thought. He walked in a glanced around the nealry empty classroom. Nearly empty becuase a handsome young man was sitting in the corner painting something in ink. Since Naruto was a naturally curious person, he decided to go see what the man was drawing. Naruto looked over his shoulder and nearly chocked.

While on the outside he was frozen, inside he was ... actually inside he was frozen too. The boy turned around and smiled at him. This perverted smile brought Naruto back to his senses and he ran out of the room. Not screaming like a little girl, of course.

_'Dear God, Please never ever let me see something like that ever again!' _he pleaded. He turned a corner before sighing with relief. Phew, he had escaped. He leaned his forehead against the wall and tried to erase the nasty image from his mind.

He turned around and screamed (not like a little girl) as his nose nearly touched that creepy art guy's. The boy backed away and said "My name is Sai. You're awfully cute for a guy, do you have a penis?"

Naruto blushed in emberrasment. Damn it, why was his manhood alwatys questioned?!

"Fucking Hell, Sai! You don't ask someone that, and of course I have a penis!!" Naruto also muttered some words that best not be mentioned.  
Sai got a sneaky look on his face before asking "You want me to make sure?"

Naruto tried to punch him, but the poor blonde didn't know that Sai was a black belt in karate and Judo. The brunette dodged and grabbed the blonde's fist, spun him around, and slammed him against the wall. He pressed his body fully into Naruto and licked the blonde's ear. "Now are you sure you don't want me to check?" he whispered fiercely. Naruto felt a shudder run through his body as Sai's hot breath tickled his neck.

"N-no! Get the hell off!" All of a sudden, Sai's was off and Naruto turned around in surprise.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw who his rescuer was.

--

Oh geez, sorry i didn't mean to be evil, i just have no idea who this person should be. Suggestions?

I have no idea when i'll update, cuz school is starting soon.

Review, and until next time,

-Choco


	4. A Little Extra Help

Holla, my dear readers! thank you dears for all the reviews, they make me feel loved :D

I have no beta, so excuse me for any mistakes.

hahaha seriously, tsukiko3000, is cracking me up, your reviews are hilarious!

Also, HatakeKakashiSensi, thanks for making me feel loved! T-T

You all voted for who was going to be Naruto's rescuer, but I decided a compromise was the best plan of attack. So withought further adew, here's chapter 4!

--

Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi glared at Sai. The wierd boy decided that his stay was no longer welcome (ha, like it was welcome in the first place), and rushed away.

"Naruto, are you all right?"

The blonde smiled gratefully and was about to reply, when Kakashi swept in.

"My dear Blondie, I heard your girlish screaming and I'm here to rescue you!"

Naruto glared at his teacher and hissed, "Itachi already saved me, you ass. You're nobody's hero!"

Kakashi gave a fake pouty look and turned to Itachi. "Well, I've got it handled. Soo.. You can leave." Itachi gave Kakashi a knowing smirk, and Naruto gave him a confused one. '_Was that tone jealosy? Nahh, it can't be. I know Kakashi flirts, but he's only teasing...right?'_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when Kakashi grabbed his arm and started leading him away. The boy followed with reluctance while eyeing his teacher wearily. Kakashi noticed his weariness and grinned.

"Is my little blonde afraid of me? Well, I promise I wont hurt you," Kakashi teased, "At least, not unless you want me to," the man purred.  
Naruto's cheeks turned pink and he mumbled about perverted teachers and bad luck. They continued walking in silence until Naruto got bored.

"Kakashi, where are we going?" whined Naruto. "I have to meet Sakura and Sasuke soon!"

The man gave him an annoyed look before replying, "Oh, calm down. You'll be there on time."

They were strolling along the hallway when Kakashi casually ( or so he thought) asked "So, why where you screaming like a girl anyways?"

Naruto pouted at him. "First of all, I was _not_ screaming like a little girl. Second, the bastard was molesting me!"  
Kakashi glared up at the wall ahead, as if it was the poor wall's fault that Naruto got molested and muttered something about chopping off a certain part of a certain male's anatomy. After he stopped his insane mumbling, he turned to Naruto.

"Soo, Blondie. I hear your birthday is coming up. You're finally going to be able to drink eh?" (1)

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, 18! I don't think I'm going to be doing anything much for my birthday, but maybe our team will go to the bar." Naruto chuckled at the thought of getting Sasuke drunk. Then the two men turned and both grinned at eachother in a rare moment of friendship. Then Kakashi ruined it by telling Naruto he could finally get himslef drunk and laid.

They continued to walk someway before Kakashi finally stopped. "Well just go straight ahead into Room 264C. That's Sakura's."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi and began to walk off._ 'Wow, he was actually nice. I can't believe he led me to Sakura's, maybe he isn't a bastard all of the time.'_

"Oh Naruto! Tell the team that tomorrow I'm going to bring a friend of mine to help you guys train."

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye. Before Kakashi turned around, he blew Naruto (oh my!) a fake kiss and sauntered off.

'_Oh never mind, he is a _complete_ bastard all of the time!'_Naruto turned tomato red and walked into Sakura's room.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at eachother, then at Naruto with amusement. "So did Kakashi lead you here?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sakura smirked. "Becuase you're all red."

Naruto sputtered something unintelligable and Sasuke added,"Plus there's no way you would have found Sakura's room all by yourself, dobe."

"Whaaa! What is this, make fun of Naruto day?"

Their answer was a simultaneous 'Yes.'

--

The next day in History, Naruto plopped down next to Itachi with a huff.

The older boy raied an elegant eyebrow and waited patiently. Naruto noticed the unspoken question and began with a sigh. "Out team has no idea what we are going to do in order to win that competition. Sakura is good at designing, Sasuke is great with instruments, and I'm good at drawing. The only problem is that we have no idea how to combine our talents. We really haven't learned to be a team yet, and that damn Kakashi has done nothing to help us."

Itachi gave the blonde a sympathetic glance before replying, "Well, I'm sure everyone has those problems Naruto. You can't just expect to become a great team in a couple of days. Just be patient and I'm sure everything will come together later on."

Naruto sighed but agreed with Itachi. But if only Kakashi would stop being such a lazy bastard and try to help the team, then they might actually get somewhere! Naruto scowled and mumbled something rude about a foot going up a certain teacher's ass. Itachi chuckled and patted Naruto on the head.

Naruto blushed at the contact and looked up at Itachi through thick lashes. The man returned the look and they stared into eachother's eyes, not understanding the sudden tension that sprung up between them. Unconsciously, they leaned closer and closer until...

RIIIIIIINGGG!

They both sprang apart as the bell interrupted their intimate moment. Naruto grabbed his stuff and ran out of the classroom, calling out a hasty goodbye, not noticing the heated eyes that followed.

--

The rest of the day sped by in a blur. Naruto hung with Kiba and Sasuke, did his homework, and plotted revenge against Kakashi for emberrassing him numerous times. As sixth period rolled around, Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey guys, we're supposed to meet one of Kakashi's friends today."

Sasuke smirked. "That man actually has friends?" Naruto laughed, while Sakura merely rolled her eyes at her teammates' stupidity.

"Hey, I heard that." Kakashi said and gave his students a scowl. "For your information, I have many friends. In fact, I am quite popular," he sniffed. Naruto couldn't hold in his snort, and stuck out his tongue childishly when Kakashi gave him a mock glare.

"Keep that tongue in your mouth, or I'll find something useful for it to do." Naruto blushed and glared at Kakashi for being such a pervert.

_'Dammit! Why does he always make me blush? I never used to blush this much at home... I really have to stop that. Manly men do NOT blush!'_

A new voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Speaking of Kakashi's friends, I'm Yamato," said a deep voice behind Kakashi. A handsome man stepped out from behind the teacher. He had dark brown hair and a perfect complexion. Broad shoudlers led to a small waist, giving the man a toned, muscled look. Naruto eyed him from head to toe.

_'Damn, Kakashi has hot friends.'_ thought Naruto appreciatevly. The man noticed Naruto's gaze and wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Naruto looked down, a light blush marking his tan cheeks.

Only Kakashi noticed this exchange and frowned. People seemed to be hitting on Naruto left and right around here...  
He was definatly going to have to fix that.

The rest of the team said their hello's and the three students sat down and waited patiently. Kakashi nodded at Yamato, who stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, Kakashi noticed that you guys were having some trouble communicating as a team, so he called me up to help you guys. When I'm through with you, you'll be behaving like a team."

The students eyed eachother and wordlessly agreed that they didn't like the evil twinkle in Yamato's eye.

Not one little bit.

--

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, But i have no idea what Yamato is going to do to help them. Any suggestions?**

**Also, Im thinking that in chapter 5 or 6, I might do a drunk sex scene. It might be Kakanaru or KakaYamaNaru. . But I dunno...**

**Also, Im not sure where I'm going with this story, plot help and suggestions are welcome!**

Like I said before, school's coming up and updates might become less freuent. I appreciate all the reviews and advice, thanks guys!

(1) I have no idea what the legal drinking age is in Japan, but in this fic, its gonna be 18.


	5. A Little More to Drink

Aight, thanks for the reveiws my people. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but Hey, thats half the fun. Most of you voted for what you wanted to see for this chapter, so here goes.

My poll also asks what you guys want as a pairing and Kakanaru is winning right now, so im pretty sure its gonna be a Kakanaru story. Oh thanks to HatakeKakashiSensi for helping me make some important decisions about where this fic is going. I still can't believe its going somewhere!

Warning: Boy love and lots of cussing.

--

Naruto was pissed.

Yes, today had been a great day. Yamato thought that 'team building exercises' included running around the school five times and doing chores for him and Kakashi. How the hell he thought it would bring them together, Naruto would never know. When the team decided to confront Yamato about his stupid methods he gave them a stupid (surprise, surprise) explanation.

"This will teach you to go through obstacles together, and join as a team against the common enemy. In this case, me and Kakashi."

Yeah, well, they seemed to think it was a good idea. Their cheerful mood only seemed to piss Naruto off even more. All day he grumbled about sticking his foot up someone's ass. The best part was, today was his birthday. And no one remebered.

No one.

Birthdays are supposed to be about getting love, compassion, and most of all, presents. But no. Heaven forbid Naruto should get something he wants for once in his life. So this is where Naruto is now. Doing another stupid chore. And this one gives stupid a whole new meaning.

You see, apparently Yamato has a cat. An _evil_ cat, and it escapes everyday and terrorizes the neighbors. And guess who got voted to chase after it today?  
You guessed it. The fucking cat thought it might be a great idea to climb the highest tree in sight. Oh goodie.

Naruto sighed and started climbing the tree. _'Fucking cat, fucking teammates, fucking Yamato. AND FUCKING KAKASHI!' _Naruto screamed in his mind. _'This is all that damn bastard's fault. Everything seems to be his fault these days. If he didn't have stupid friends, with even _stupider _ideas, I wouldn't be in this fucking mess.'_

Naruto was almost at the top of the tree when the stupid cat jumped down, from one branch to the next. Soon, it reached the ground, where it trotted over and jumped into Yamato's arms.

_'MOTHER FUCKING HOLY SHI-' _Naruto cut himself off abruptly and turned to stare calmly at his teammates and teachers. He saw them gulp visibly.

Good.

He gave them a chilly smile and said, "I am now going to the bar."

They all gave shaky nods, and he climbed down and walked away.

_'Oh fucking Hell, I'm going to get smashed.'_

_--_

After Naruto left, the rest of the team looked at eachother.

"Holy shit Kakashi, I've never seen Naruto like that. You think we pushed him too far?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura nodded with equal worry written on her face.

Kakashi grinned. "Nah, we pushed him just far enough."

Yamato and Kakashi shared an evil look before exclaiming,"Now off to the bar!"

--

Naruto walked through the park, hands in pockets, feet dragging. How could they forget his birthday?

That thought kept replaying itself in his mind as he walked. He looked up at the now dark sky and sighed soflty. Of course it would be his luck, he would get friends that wouldn't remember his bloody birthday. He walked on until he got to the local bar, shuffled in, and plopped down on the seat.

Well, it looks like he would spend another birthday alo-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"HOLY FUCK!"

Naruto's heart nearly stopped as his teammates popped out from who knows where. He looked at their grinning faces (well, except Sasuke's, that bastard never smiles) and stared at them blankly.

"Wait, you guys actually remembered?"

They all nodded happily and Naruto grinned. '_They remembered my birthday!'_

The team ordered a round of drinks and chatted for a while, talking and laughing. Naruto looked around him and smiled at his friends' faces. So this is what it felt like to have a family. It was nice, one of the best Naruto ever had. All in all, a pretty great time.

_'Maybe this birthday won't be so bad after all..'_

Then Sasuke got bored and left without a word, like the bastard he was. With her crush gone, Sakura decided it was time to make herself scarce.

'_Then again..'_

_--_

Naruto checked his watch. 12: 23. Wait, or was that 2:14?  
Damn it, watches are hard to read when you're drunk. After Sasuke and Sakura left, Naruto decided it was high time he got smashed.

Naruto gulped down his ninth drink. Or was it eleventh? _'Hahaha, who the fuckity fuck fuck cares?'_ Naruto giggled drunkedly, completely forgetting about his strict 'no giggle' rule.

He and Yamato slumped against eachother in a drunk daze, while Kakashi watched in disgust. For once he was glad he didn't drink. Everyone kept glancing at him the whole night, waiting for him to take off his mask. Ha, as if he was going to show them.

Kakashi decided he had enough. He was going to go to the bathroom, then take both their drunk asses home.

--

Naruto watched as Kakashi left. What the hell did he think he was doing, leaving him? He glared angilry at Kakashi's retreating back.

"Hmmm, Narruuutoo," Yamato slurred. "Wee don need him, wee can havve plenny of fuunn togeezerr."

The older man leaned in and clunked their teeth together. It was a bit slobbery at first, but then they got the hang of it. They moved their lips together in sync, their drunk minds barely recognizing what they were doing. But it felt nice, and Naruto opened his mouth to Yamato's invading tongue. The blonde gave a low moan from the back of his throat when Yamato stroked his tongue against Naruto's, mapping out his mouth. They were really starting to get into it, when they were rudely yanked apart. Naruto's vision went blurry before he recognized the offending person as Kakashi.

"Kakajii. what daa hell?" Naruto inquired... right before passing out.

Kakashi quickly caught him and sighed, not quite believing the situations he got himself into. He somehow dragged both Yamato and Naruto home (not without trouble, mind you) and collapsed on his bed, leaving the other two on the cold kitchen floor. They sure would have sore backs and a couple of bad hangovers in the morning, but right now Kakashi didn't give a damn.

So help him God, he was going to sleep.

--

"Urghh.."

Somebody chuckled faintly and Naruto groaned again. Damn, his head was pounding. And why the hell was everything so bright? He sat up slowly and attempted to get himself up, hands gripping the counter in a vain effort to pull himself up. The room spun for a moment, but he held himself up, supported by the counter.He rubbed his eyes and stared at a half amused, half pissed off Kakashi. The blonde looked around.

"Two things. One why am I at your house. And two, what the hell is Yamato doing on the floor?"

Kakashi sighed and explained the events that occured the previous night.

"Well damn, that's embarrassing," Naruto commented, "I can't believe I made out with Yamato." Naruto blushed at Kakashi's smirk. "And I can't believe you dumbed me on the kitchen floor! My back hurts like a bitch."

Kakashi shrugged and answered, "I was tired. Plus its not my fault you got yourself stone drunk." Naruto glared at the annoying older man before looking around for a clock. Not succeeding in his quest and completely forgetting he was wearing a watch, he asked, "What time is it?"

"2.47"

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for school!!" Naruto panicked and flailed around.

"Umm, today's Saturday." Kakashi announced. Naruto groaned yet again.

'_Dammit, I wish he would stop doing that, a groan like that should be fucking illegal. I bet that little brat is doing it on purpose,'_ Kakashi growled. He then proceeded to leer at the teen, who gave him a puzzled look.

'_Well, two can play at that game.'_ Kakashi thought to himself and prowled towards Naruto. The blonde gave him a frightened glance and stepped back. The more Kakashi advanced, the more Naruto retreated. This process continued until Naruto's back hit the fridge, Kakashi closing the distance between them. The cold door of the fridge met Naruto's back, and the teen yelped and jumped straight into Kakashi. Kakashi smirked and pushed Naruto back into the refrigerator, putting both his hands by Naruto's head, effectively trapping him.

The teen turned red and muttered, "Ah.. Sensei.. w-what are you do-" He was immediatly stopped by a finger on his lips. He stared up at Kakashi through thick blonde lashes and blushed. The older man took two fingers and pressed them against his eyelids, closing them. Naruto obediantly stayed still, his curiosity aroused when he heard a rustle of fabric.

The blonde jolted when he felt soft lips against his own. Kakashi's lips stroked his own and Naruto relaxed , his sholder's sagging. Something about Kakashi's kiss was so relaxing, so peaceful...  
The teen sighed in content and Kakashi took the opprotunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The both gave soft moans of appreciation and Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. This kiss was so different from Yamato's. It felt nice, it felt... right.  
Their kiss slowly grew more passionate, Kakashi choosing this time to wrap two muscled arms around his student's waist, holding him tightly. Their body's pressed against eachother, their tongues dancing. Naruto groaned and arched against Kakashi, rubbing his groin against the older man's. Kakashi growled possesively and was about to respond when...

A loud "Ahem." effectively stopped their passionate kiss. They sprang apart, and unfortunatly for Naruto, he was right in front of the fridge. So naturally, he slammed against it, his head making a loud crack. The teen groaned and held his head, his pounding headache back at full force.

Yamato laughed and said, "So, who wants breakfast?" He was met with silence,but smiled anyways and proceded to make eggs and bacon. The rest of the morning was spent with Naruto blushing, Kakashi leering, and Yamato grinning like a loon.

_--_

Im sorry to those who wanted a KakaYamaNaru lemon, I don't think that will happen in this story. I just might write a threesome for you guys as compensation. This chapter is kinda short, but I have school and no time. I think I will be updating every saturday if I can.

Don't hesitate to review: flame, critizise, praise, whatever! Just give me feedback.

Suggestions for the plot would be very freakin helpful!

Until next time,

Choco out!


	6. A Little Help From a Friend

Aww, thank you guys for the reviews, they mean alot. Once again, I tip my hat to HatakeKakashiSensi for helping me out. tsukiko3000 made me laugh as usual, and salixshadow gave me a chuckle or two.

--

Naruto was thinking about the akward breakfast the whole day. _'Holy Hell, I made out with both of my teachers. What am I, a cheap whore? Oh God, I hope nobody finds out about this.' _He had been distracted the first three periods of class, and he decided he had enough. He would simply pretend like 'the incident' never happened. Yes, that is exactly what he would do.

Ever since his drunk experience, he had been feeling a little down. For one, he felt like a slut. And two he was getting depressed. The stress of school, the upcoming competition, and loneliness was getting to him. Sure he had friends and people who cared about him, but only people he had met this year. He couldn't really trust them yet, at least not fully. What he really needed was Iruka...  
He always knew how to cheer Naruto up.

_'Man, I miss him...'_

Naruto was spiraling down and he knew it. It was time for the one thing that could cheer him up, the one thing that could make him remember what it was like to be with Iruka. Ramen. It seems stupid, but to Naruto, it reminded him of all things good. His childhood was filled with happy times with him and Iruka, times were they could escape form the world and catch up. Iruka told him his father used to love ramen too...  
For some reason, that made him feel just a little bit closer to his dad.

Hell to the yes, it was time for ramen.

--

Naruto plopped down on the seat and inhaled the sweet smell of ramen. Sure he was skipping class and there would be hell to pay, but for now, this is what he needed. A bowl was set in front of him, and instead of digging in, he simply took in the smell.

_'Ahh, just like good old times..'_

He slowly picked up the chopsticks and broke them apart. He picked up a noodle and gently put it into his mouth.

_'Its been too long, I havn't had ramen in ages.' _He moaned softly and took another bite.

"Damn Naruto, you have to stop eating ramen like that, or you'll give someone a heart attack."

The familiar voice startled him.

..

..

'_Gaara!'_

Naruto spun around and jumped into his old friend's arms. The redhead chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto laughed, a rich joyful sound, and hugged his friend harder. He stepped back to look into Gaara's dark green eyes. The redhead hadn't changed much, perhaphs gotten a little bit taller. His face had matured, defining his strong jaw and handsome deatures. His normally blank expression was replaced with a happy smile, and a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Gaara chuckled and said "Like what you see?"

Naruto laughed and nodded softly. Damn, he hadn't seen Gaara in years. What he truly loved about the redhead, was that he could instantly make him feel better. Whether that was with a sarcastic remark or a sexual innuendo. He was cold and seemingly emtotionless to people he didn't know, but once he was your friend, everything changed.

Naruto sighed softly and smiled at the redhead. "Damn, I missed you."

Gaara smiled. "I missed you too."

Naruto motioned for him to sit and asked "So what brings you here? How did you know where to find me?"

"My father has decided that he wants me to be artistic as well as a buisness man. His partners in the firm have a son who can sing, dance, and file a lawsuit. Not wanting to be outdone, my father has decided he needs me to be the best of the best," Gaara said with and rolled his eyes. "He enrolled me in your school so that I could bring him more power and status."

Naruto frowned. Gaara's father had never cared for his son. Gaara was brilliant, kind, patient, and clever. But his father never realized that, much less cared. He only saw his children as his objects to prove that his own worth. He had trained Gaara all of his life to support his older brother as head of the law firm. Kankuro, his older brother, was not as intelligent or resourceful. But his father valued the old traditions, so the eldest brother go control of the firm. Naruto had always disliked Gaara's father, seeing him as a selfish and hardhearted man.

Gaara noticed his frown and smiled softly before continuing. "I asked around for you, but I heard you skipped. This was the first place I looked. Naturally."

The old friends grinned and continued to chat, Naruto's melancholy mood forgotten.

--

The next day Naruto came into sixth period feeling refreshed. He talked to Gaara for almost six hours. He had asked him for help with the violin solo he would use in the competition, and Gaara handed him a piece he had made just for him. It was beautiful, a haunting melody with a rich sound.

He sat down next to his teammates and told them about his new solo. He got out his violin and slowly played it for them. He closed his eyes and breathed with the notes, he hands flying in an effort to keep up with music. He was soon lost in the sound, it was just him and his violin. When he slowed to a stop, and the last note faded away, he opened his eyes to gauge his teammate's reactions. They stared at him with wide eyes, still enchanted by the story Naruto wove with his instrument.

The blonde sat up and grinned.

"I think we should base the rest of the performance off of this piece." And so they did. They were finally getting somewhere, thanks to an old friend.

And damn, it felt good.

--

**Okay, I am truly sorry for not updating last Saturday, and I was going to make it up to you guys by making this chapter extra long, but I didn't have it in me. Im soooo sorryyyyy D:**

**I have no idea what I am doing with this story, and life has caught up with me...**

**Well I introduced Gaara...What do you think? Do you like him nice, or should I make him meaner...?**

**Oh and Im thinking of killing off one of the characters.. but I won't tell you who just yet...  
Pm me if you completely reject the idea, but it probably won't be one of the main characters...  
Probably.**

**Once again, sorry for the wait, and any suggestions of how to continue would be apprecaited. :D**

**peace out,  
Choco**


	7. Great Minds Think Alike

Hey Guys! Long time no see, right? Haha, jinchuurikisfury made me laugh ( "Holy Crap!"), evanescenceangel18: you are too sweet! tsukiko3000 and HatakeKakashiSensi, you guys know you're awesome right? Oh and I still can't belive that Pain au Chocolat likes my story! You people go to her account, there's amazing stuff on there!

Anyways, now that that rant is done, thank you all for being patient with me!

--

Kakashi was starting to get a little bit pissed off.

Actually, he was fucking mad. Naruto had been avoiding him, pretending that nothing had happened between them. Then this random Gaara kid shows up, and all of a sudden he gets ignored. What the Hell is up with that? First, Naruto gets molested by Sai, then Yamato makes out with him, what next? Kakashi was starting to feel a bit dejected. What he needed was to get Naruto jealous...

But what to do? What he needed was a plan, and a damn good one at that. And he knew the perfect person to help him...

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking the exact opposite. Kakashi was hot, that much he knew, but Naruto was sure that the man wouldn't want a real relationship. Sure a casual fling, but Naruto didn't want that. Hell yes he wanted to have sex with the guy, but not just a quickie. He actually wanted it to mean something. So he decided to just forget about his feelings for the older man. Now he had Gaara, and he knew Gaara would stick with him. He hoped the redhead would help him take his mind off of his teacher.

Now as for Gaara, he saw the sparks flying between the two men. But should he do anything about it..? He wasn't sure. He wanted what was best for Naruto. For some odd reason, Gaara felt the need to irritate Kakashi. Now he knew that he would somehow play a big role in this annoying little soap opera, but he wasn't quite sure how this was all going to end. But if it helped Naruto and irritated Kakashi, then hell yes he would take part in it.

So as the time passed, two different men made the same exact plans to reach a very different goal. You know what they say, great minds think alike.

Naruto was going to pretend that Gaara was his boyfriend so that Kakashi would forget about him. As for Kakashi...

--

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited patiently. He grinned at the man before him, and Jiraya smiled back. "Do come in," Jiraya said. So he did.  
Kakashi walked in and sat on the couch to explain the situation to Jiraya, the man would know how to help him. After all, he had written millions of romance novels. Or porn novels, but whatever, was there really a difference?

So the two men talked and came up with a plan. Hence forth, a situation of events were set in motion, events that would eventually lead to a disasterous outcome. And it all began with a kiss...

-- The Next Day--

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Yes, even Sasuke's. Why? Well, dear Naruto had just planted a huge smooch upon Gaara's lips. Gaara looked a little faint, he only saw Naruto as a friend. But he did his best to smile and wrapped an arm around the blonde's small waist. They looked at the other's schocked faces and Naruto grinned.

_'Hah,we must be such good actors..'_ he thought smugly. But this was not the case. As a matter of fact, they were pretty bad, but their friends were gullible. Plus, they had no reason to believe that Naruto and Gaara were just pretending. Sakura was slightly annoyed, why the hell were all the hot guys either gay or taken? Or both?! Sasuke thought there was something suspicious about those two, but then again, he really didn't care.

Kakashi was pissed. What the hell? Naruto was supposed to get jealous of him having a special somebody, not the other way around. Damn. He needed to get the perfect person to make him jealous. Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew Naruto still had feelings for him. He saw the little glances, the faint blushes, the small shudders when he was close. But other than that, Naruto was hiding his feelings pretty well.

Kakashi chose to mask his feelings as well, not wanting anyone to know just how much this affected him. Instead he coughed to get his student's attention.

"Now that there are no distractions," he looked pointedly at Naruto, who glanced down guiltily, "We must discuss what you guys are going to do for the competition. There are many talented students at this school, so you will have to be better."

"Well," began Sasuke, "Gaara wrote a piece for Naruto's violin. Surpsisingly, it is remarkably well done," he said with a reluctant sigh. Naruto rolled his eyes, how hard was it to acknowledge someone? Once a bastard, always a bastard.

"Have you done anything other than Naruto's part?"

Sasuke nodded his head at Sakura, who looked up at Kakashi. "Yes, we finished my part just yesterday. We barely got started on Sasuke's."

"Alright," Kakashi said and clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

--

The team sighed as a collective group. The room was hot and stuffy, there was barely room to breathe. Their clothes clinging to their skin, sweat rolled off of their backs. Their fingers were slick with sweat, hair matted to their foreheads. But they pressed on. Gaara had left hours ago, and they were still practicing. They had finally finished Sasuke's part, and now, they just had to put it all together.

Kakashi nodded to Sakura, who took a deep breath before looking at her piano again.

She sighed and placed her fingers upon the keys gently. The young woman closed her eyes and began to play. A haunting melody floated through the room, building and building up until it roared with anger and frustration.

Then Naruto held up his violin and placed it against his chin. He softly began playing, his calming tone in contrast with Sakura's violent playing. It was an odd combination, but oddly enough, it worked for the piece.Then Naruto sped up, his violin roaring with passion, as Sakura's melody meekly bowed out and continued playing gently. His bow wipped back and forth, harsh strokes striking against the violin.

This is where Sasuke came into the picture. He started with deep notes, so low that you could barely hear them agaisnt Naruto's violin. Then Sasuke's fingers flew on the strings, the guitar's electric sound striking in the room like lighting. Naruto and Sasuke battled in the room, violin against guitar, a harsh fight. Their notes weaved within eachother, stirring up fire and passion.

Sakura slowly built up tempo once again, the piano a raging inferno that spoke through her soul. Her notes spiraling around her teammates' instruments and ensnaring them with her power. Then they all began to slow down, once again going back to the haunting melody. Sasuke's deep notes slowly faded out, followed by Sasura's heart clenching keys, and Naruto's mournful notes rang through the air, until they too faded away into the night.

..

They sat quietly for a while, still in the moment. Then Kakashi coughed softly and they turned their heads towards him in expectation. Kakashi nodded solemnly, for once a thoughful expression on his face.

"That was.. great." He said after a while. The three students grinned tiredly at eachother. It wasn't often that Kakashi gave them compliments for anything.

"All right, I know you're tired. Go get some sleep," Kakashi dismissed them.

As they left, Kakashi was left to ponder the growth of his students. They had improved alot in such a short span of time. Though the other two were great, he couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto. Truth be told, he was getting a bit worried. His obsession with Naruto could not be healthy. But once he set his mind to something, there was no going back. His plan would be set in motion, and he knew just the person to ask for help.

He would get Naruto, even if it killed him.

--

Hey that's it! Sorry,im such a terrible author... I keep forgetting to update. I truly have no time to spare. Hopefully when things start calming down, I'll be able to write more. Sorry its so short. Thankfully, the plot is slowly starting to shape in my mind.

How long should this be? I think I'm only going to post about five more chapters before the story is done, but I dont know.

**Oh I lied. I have no idea, who Kakashi thinks would be the perfect person to ask for help. So help me out please!  
Oh and there is a bit of foreshadowing in here for you people, just in case you want to know. Its a bit obvious.**

Anyways, see ya'll next time.

Choco Out!


	8. Mistakes

Hello again! Sorry that I update slow, but here's another chapter. I love you dear, sweet reviewers. You all know that right?

black_hole: haha, ya sorry updating takes so freakin long. Im glad you like the story, So here's your update!

--

Kakashi knew it was high time he stepped up his game. And he knew the perfect person to help him.

He glanced up at the sky and noticed the full moon shining against the dark clouds. There were barely any stars visible and the air was slightly chilly.  
All was silent and dark. Though on the outside his mood matched the weather, on the inside he was giddy. He finally had a plan.

He smirked and walked up the steps to the huge door, and rang the bell once. Loud gongs rang, breaking the eerie silence surrounding the mansion. He waited patiently for a few seconds before the door opened slowly, revealing a butler. The man relaxed after seeing him, even daring a slight twitch of the lips in greeting. Kakashi nodded his head to the butler and stepped into the mansion. He looked around quickly, and noticed the expensive furniture and decorations.

_'Yep, she's still the same,' _thought Kakashi. He walked up the familiar steps to one of the dining rooms. He raised his hand to knock on the door. As his hand was about to meet the wood, the door was yanked open.

"How do you do that?" he inquired, shaking his head. "You have camera's everywhere don't you?"

The woman before him smirked and shook her head.

"A girl never reveals her secrets."

Kakashi smiled at her. "Ahh, but you are not a girl. You are all woman, Anko."

She grinned at their familiar perverse banter and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped in and plopped himself on her couch.

"Well, make yourself at home," Anko drawled sarcastically and gave him a haughty look. Kakashi snorted. She was the only woman he knew who could drawl, and still act like it was ladylike. But he had to hand it to her, that woman knew how to use her assets. She damn well knew she was attractive and used that to her advantage. She was rude, mean, and slightly sadistic, but hell, that's why he loved her.

They had known eachother since they were kids, drawn together by their similiar personalites. They always flirted, but knew they would only be freinds. They were kindred spirits, two of a kind. Both sarcastic, both sadistic, both perverted. They had an understanding.

Now Kakashi knew that Anko would do this favor for him, but only if it was worth her time. Now what to bribe her with?  
He started out bluntly. He knew that she knew that he needed something, so there was no point in running circles around it.

"Anko, I need a favor."

"Really now?" she asked, smirking. "Now, what would I get in return for this favor."

Kakashi smirked back.

"You already know what you're going to get."

She nodded. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"Dango."

Thus, a deal was made.

--

Naruto sat down on the couch, sighing in exasperation. He and Gaara continued their little act, but Naruto was still feeling attracted to Kakashi. That man! He pretended that there was nothing going on between the two of them, but Naruto could feel his eyes on him. Dragging over him, caressing him. His gaze burned, fired bolts of electricity down his spine. Naruto pretended like it didn't affect him, but Kakashi was never far from his thoughts. He was a constant presence in the back of his mind, a continuous figure in both his dreams and his nightmares. But they were one in the same. He dreamed of torturous pleasure, pleasure that left him gasping for air.

It scared him, this obsession. Especially since it wasn't returned. So he tried to push these thoughts to the very back of his mind in an attempt to focus on something else. Anything else. So he sat there and tried to do his homework, but it proved to be extremely difficult. Especially with Gaara smirking at him. No, Naruto couldn't see him because Gaara was behind him, but he could feel his stare, could practically see the smirk on his lips. Finally, he spun towards the redhead. He glared furiously before finally spitting out, "What?!"

Gaara just stared at him.

"Damn it Gaara, will you stop it?!"

Stare.

"Ughhh!" Naruto growled before pouncing on the redhead. Gaara's eyes widened as he tried to escape, but he was too slow. Naruto tackled his friend and tickled him mercelessly. The blonde only stopped when Gaara had tears streaming down his face. He planted himself on Gaara's stomach firmly and stared at him questioningly.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is up with you?"

Gaara looked at Naruto thoughtfully, wondering if he should tell his friend what he really thought. He quickly made up his mind and went for the honest approach.

"Naruto...I know you like Kakashi." The redhead smirked as Naruto's face flamed in embarassment. "I can see the sparks flying between you two, but I can also see how much you want him." Gaara held up his hand as Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "No Naruto, let me finish. I've been your closest and longest friend. I can see the attraction between you two, and I can tell that this stupid game of pretend is killing you. I think you and Kakashi should stop running circles around eachother. You need to confront him." What Gaara hadn't told him was how affected Naruto was by Kakashi. No one noticed except him, but then again, he was watching closely. He thought Naruto liked Kakashi far more than even he himself knew.

By the end of his speech Naruto had hunched his shoulders, eyes locked to the ground. He slowly raised them and whsipered to Gaara, "But what if he doesn't want _me_? What if he want a quick fuck. I don't want to be that." Hurt and insecurity shined in his eyes, but Gaara could offer no true words of comfort.

"If he wants only that, than he is a bigger fool than I thought," he whispered fiercely and hugged his friend close. They stayed that way for hours, comforted by eachothers presence, until they finally drifted off to sleep.

--

The team, plus Gaara, was hanging out in their usual meeting spot, waiting for Kakashi to come. He was late. As usual. Naruto and Gaara were laughing at a joke that Sasuke had said. Yes, Sasuke told a joke. Shocking, I know. Sakura was just staring at Sasuke, her jaw slightly open in disbelief. This was the scene that Kakashi walked in on, Anko at his side. He gave Anko a brief but passionate kiss, which halted all the laughter in the room. Sasuke and Sakura just stared in shock, after all, their teacher could keep his private life _private. _But Naruto and Gaara were frozen. Gaara knew this would hurt his friend, this was the stupidest thing that man could have possibly done. He chanced a look at Naruto.

The blonde's face showed nothing. _Nothing._ This may not seem bad for anyone else, but Naruto always shows something. But there was no expression on his face now. Gaara paled. Then Naruto fixed his expression into a believable grin. No hint of sadness or worry showed through his expression. He turned back to Sasuke and continued the conversation. Gaara narrowed his eyes, he wasn't fooled for a second. Naruto was a great actor. Most people didn't understand that becuase Naruto had such deep expressive eyes, but Gaara knew better. The blonde was a far better actor than anyone realised. His lies ran deep, his childhood taught him to survive. The thing he had learned over the years was to hide the pain, shift the hurt away to the back of his mind. Gaara knew that, he understood. The ties they had, the similar childhoods, bound them together.

Kakashi was an idiot. If he had bothered to find out more about Naruto, he would have realized that this was not the way. Gaara siged, he would have to comfort Naruto subtly, in a way that Kakashi wouldn't notice how he hurt the blonde. What Naruto hated more than anything was showing weakness in front of people, especially people he cared about. Gaara coughed subtly, but he knew Naruto would notice. Just as he predicted, the blonde turned his head to look at Gaara. The redhead shot a sympathetic look and a comforting smile, and the tightness around Naruto's eye eased up just a bit. More feeling flooded into his eyes, and Gaara relaxed. Good, Naruto would be okay... for now.

But yes, he had to talk to Kakashi. And he had to do it soon, before the stupid man ruined his already fragile relationship with Naruto.  
Gaara sighed again. The things he did for Naruto...

--

Well sorry guys, thats it for now.

How should I approach the next chapter, how should Gaara talk to Kakashi, should Kakashi do something stupid before Gaara talks to him?

Review and leave any questions, comments, or concerns.  
Trust me, it helps alot!

Choco, out!


	9. Désir

Woah guys, its been like what? About two months since I last updated? **I'm soooo sorry!!**

Thanks so much for being patient with me. Here's chapter 9 :) Sorry for the change in point of view and for the profanity, Gaara's mad.

--

Gaara's eye twitched as he stared out about fifteen feet in front of him. His emerald eyes narrowed as Kakashi and Anko leaned closer together, making them seem like a couple sharing an intimate conversation. This was getting ridiculous. He glanced over at Naruto who was dutifully keeping his eyes on his teammates, rather than his teacher.  
God, this was so fucking exasperating. He was not a fucking babysitter. If Kakashi was fucking smart, and if Naruto would just share his bloody feelings, he wouldn't have to fix this fucking mess. Fuck!

It was getting dark, and Sasuke kept glancing at his watch, obviously wanting to get the hell out of there. Maybe he noticed the tension between Naruto and Kakashi...  
Or maybe he was just a dumb bastard who wanted to go home. He noticed the annoyed twitch of Sasuke's eyebrows. Yes, definately the latter.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Anko were not having an intimate conversation. In fact, they were having a heated argument.

"Kakashi, you dumb ass!" hissed Anko. "Pretending you are not interested in him won't get the blonde boy to like you!"

"Shut the hell up Anko, you know nothing," bit back Kakashi.

"You freaking idiot, even I can see that he's the type of person who wants attention, not avoidance. You are a first class moron."

Anko gave an exasperated sigh. She was about to lay down the fucking law for him. "Listen, Kakashi-"

But she was interrupted by a fierce looking red head. "Excuse me," Gaara said stiffly, "But I need to talk to him. Alone."  
Anko got the not-so-subtle hint and backed off.

"I have to go anyways. Kakashi, please give what I said some thought, will you?" And with that, she stalked off, hips swaying. Even Gaara's eyes followed her until she was no longer in sight.

_'Damn', _they both thought, '_that is one hell of a woman.'_

Kakashi glanced down curously at the slightly shorter male. Now, what did he want?

Gaara glanced up at Kakashi. "You're an idiot," he said flatly.

_'Damn it! Why the hell is everyone calling me an idiot today?' _Kakashi thought with a twitch.

"Well, that was blunt. Why am I an idiot?"

"You know why." With that said, Gaara stalked off. '_I helped'_, he thought happily.

Meanwhile Kakashi was staring off after the redhead, wondering what the hell he was talking about. It couldn't be what Anko was talking about, could it?

...

Nah. Kakashi figured he must have pissed him off somehow. As he headed home, Kakashi started thinking. Perhaps Anko was right.... Maybe he should go talk to the blonde. He was a bit of an idiot, probably didn't realize Kakashi was trying to make him jealous. Yeah, maybe he should. Decision made, he turned towards the school and made his way towards the blonde's dorm.

--

After Kakashi had excused them, Naruto had quickly turned away. He couldn't stand to see the two of _them_ together. God, Kakashi was such an ass. He flirted with him, pretended to fucking care, only to ignore him barely a day later. Well to fucking hell with Kakashi! He didn't need him. The blonde felt pretty bad for himself at this point.

Hence, Naruto decided he was through trailing Kakashi like some lovesick puppy. It was time to man up and get the hell over it.

He furiously kicked a stone ahead of him.

"Ow, Damn it!" he wailed, hopping up and down. He winced and cursed again. That damn stone had been heavy! Furious at the stupid stone, he kicked another one. As if that would help. He grinned when the stone shot through the air. The smile slid off of his face when he heard a yelp about ten feet in front of him. He rushed ahead until he caught up with the stranger.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

The man turned around and gave him a slight grin.

"Haha, taking out some frustrations?" The stranger smiled again. The man ran his hand through his long dark hair and laughed at Naruto's sheepish expression. He offered his hand.

"My name's Neji."

Naruto accepted his hand gratefully and added, "My name is Naruto. Sorry about the stone. Where did it hit you exactly?"

Neji winced as he rubbed his bruised calf. "Right here. Damn, you have a hard kick." He gave the blonde a quick once over before stepping a little bit closer.

"So where you headed?"

Naruto knew flirting when he heard it. At least most of the time, and this man was making his interest obvious. Damn Kakashi to hell, he could have fun too.

He smiled flirtatiously and replied, "Nowhere special."

Neji's startling lavander eyes twinkled as he said, "I could change that."

Naruto chuckled and stepped closer until his chest was nearly touching Neji's. _'What the hell am I doing?_' He thought. _'I barely know this guy.'_ But Neji was sure as hell handsome, and Naruto felt a bit lonely.

So he leaned over until his lips were barely touching Neji's ear, and soflty whispered, "Good."

He felt a glimmer of satisfaction when he saw goosebumps forming on the burnettes pale skin. He leaned back, but only enough to look Neji squarely in the eyes. Damn. His eyes were strange, but incredible. Naruto briefly wondered if the man was wearing contacts.

Neji unconcioulsy leaned into the blonde, his eyes beckoning the man in front of him. Neji had a certain charm about him, his soft lavander eyes made him look approachable and, well, nice. Naruto was ready for nice. He had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he leaned closer anyway. His breath mixed with Neji's, his eyes falling shut. He could feel a blush forming on his cheeks as he felt the brunette place a gentle arm around his hips. His hand rose unbidden up to Neji's neck, to tighten around his dark hair.

Naruto held his breath as he waited for Neji's lips to descend.

--

Kakashi walked slowly, slightly pissed at the day's events. This was certaintly not how this was supposed to play out. He thought he was being fairly obvious, couldn't the kid tell he was just trying to make him jealous?

Kakashi sighed. Who was he kidding, the blonde couldn't tell at all. He had barely even looked at Kakashi this whole day. Usually, he could just seduce people and be done with it, but that hadn't worked on Naruto. The kid couldn't even tell the difference between Kakashi trying to seduce him, and being a pervert. This shouldn't be this hard. Well, he supposed he would have to talk to the kid. Straighten some things out.

With that thought, Kakashi quickened his pace. He squinted when he saw two figures in the street light ahead of him. Was that Naruto?

He squinted again and approached closer. Yep, it was the blonde all right, and he was-

Kakashi froze. What the hell was the kid doing?! The blonde had his hands in another man's hair, a light blush on his cheeks. They were getting closer and closer to eachother, and Kakashi stood frozen as their lips met.

Then he saw red.

--

Neji's kiss was soft. It was sweet, and Naruto liked it, but it lacked... well it lacked passion. But it was nice none the less, and it made him feel wanted, so he tightened his grip and deepened the kiss.

Naruto's eyes flew open when he was yanked out of Neji's embrace and yelped as he smashed into a hard chest. He tried to turn around, but a fierce grip held him in place.

"What the hell, man?" Neji looked pissed. He was enjoying himself, when this fucking prick had to ruin it all.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kakashi just snarled at the young man and promptly turned, dragging the confused blonde behind him. Neji was left dumbfounded, wondering what the hell had just happned to him. Had that guy seriously just snarled at him?

Meanwhile, Kakashi was still seeing red. He didn't even know where he was going. All he could think about was the fierce, pounding jealousy that made his vision grow hazy and his heart start throbbing. His grip tightened around the blonde's wrist and he continued walking.

The said blonde was in a daze. What just happened? One minute he was having a sweet kiss, the next he was getting pulled along like some dog on a leash. And it was Kakashi of all people. The guy had a fucking girlfriend, why should he care what Naruto did? That stupid bastard thought he could control his life?

Naruto was brought out of his angry daze as he heard the door slam behind him. He blinked and looked around the room, taking in the surrounding. This must be the teachers quarters, Kakashi's room to be precise. The blonde slowly turned until he was facing the older man.

"What the hell Kakashi?"

The masked man blinked in surprise as his name was called. He hadn't even realized that they were in his room, his body had gone on autopilot after he dragged Naruto off. He slowly unclenched his hands and looked up at the blonde's angry face.

_Shit._

What could he possibly say? Oh sorry, I got jealous that you were kissing someone even though I have a girlfriend? I've been fooling you all along to try to get you jealous? No. That was not happening. So he just stood there, and looked at Naruto in guilty silence.

Naruto took a slow step towards Kakashi, his eyes glinting a steel blue.

"What the hell are you fucking thinking, Kakashi?!" He took another step towards the man.

"Do you think you can control my life?" Another step.

"Just leave me alone and go back to your girlfriend." Step.

"You can't control me, so why can't you just _leave me the fuck alone_?" By this time Naruto was barely an inch away from the older man, his finger jabbing into the other's chest.

Naruto's eyes widened as his hand was grabbed and his body was pressed flat against Kakashi's.

"What are y-"

He was quickly silenced with a fierce kiss. The blonde didn't even know how Kakashi had gotten his mask off, he had barely seen the guy move. But his thought process stopped as Kakashi's tongue invaded his mouth. It was rough, it was aggressive. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, but Naruto loved every second of it. He craved the fire that errupted in his veins as Kakashi strocked his tongue against his own. He whole body went up in flames as he pressed against the other man.

He cried out as he was slammed up against the wall, and tried to steady his heavy breathing. He coudln't help but let out a helpless groan as the older man rocked his hips and bent to lick a slow line up his jaw. Naruto fisted his hands against Kakashi's silver locks and brought their mouths together again. Their cries were lost in eachother as they gripped the wall trying to steady themselves.

Kakashi growled as he ripped Naruto's shirt open, not noticing the buttons flying in every direction. He gripped the teen's blonde locks, and yanked his hair back to expose his throat. He nipped along his neck, reveling in the grunts forced from his prey's lips. His hands trailed down the younger man's stomach, mapping out every muscle, before sliding the shirt off. Naruto jerked off Kakashi's shirt, before raking his nails down the hard chest. Kakashi nearly howled as he ripped open the blonde's pants and boxers, and shoved them down to his ankles. He kicked his own off and bit the teens shouder roughly before slamming him against the wall.

Naruto gave an unhuman scream as Kakashi turned him around and pressed his body fully into him. They licked and clawed like animals, minds empty with all else except the thought of their ungodly lust. Kakashi shuddered, his control slipping away as he felt the man against him.  
He blinked in surprise when Naruto suddently slid out of his grasp and turned around. He gave Kakashi a long kiss that left them both breathless, and switched their positions until it was Kakashi against the wall and Naruto leaning into him. He slithered down the older man's body, licking and sucking, leaving Kakashi groaning for more. All he could think about was more. He had waited for so fucking long, he _needed_ this.

Naruto licked Kakashi from base to tip, enjoying the feeling of being in control. But that quickly faded, replaced with pure desire. He took Kakashi fully into his mouth, taking in as much as possible. He groaned, the vibrations from his throat driving Kakashi insane.

The silver haired man looked down at the man below him, trying to desperatley control the urge to thrust deep into his throat. His hands clenched and uncleached in strands of blonde hair, trying to contain his . He let out a deep, animalistic groan when Naruto sucked hard, deciding that he couldn't handle this torture anymore. He tugged on the blonde's hair, desperately urging him to get up. As soon as Naruto was on his feet, Kakashi turned them around and smashed his chest into the now abused wall.

He stuck a finger deep into Naruto without any warning, causing the teen to yelp in pain. But he was half mad with desire and continued to probe, searching for the place that would make Naruto beg for more. He knew he found it when the blonde screamed in pleasure and pressed against his finger. Naruto was muttering nonesence, streams of endless words and praises melting into eachother. Kakashi continued to fuck him, adding in an extra finger to try and prepare him for something bigger.

" Ah..God...Ka...Kakashi. Fuck me!"

With that plea, Kakashi finally felt the last of his control slip away.

Kakashi slid into Naruto with one smooth thrust, silencing the blonde's groan of pain with his mouth. He shuddered and waited for the blonde to adjust before moving again. When grunts of pain turned into moans of pleasure, Kakashi let all of his restraints go. He bent Naruto over until he was almost bent in half, and licked a path down his neck to his lower back. Encouraged by desperate moans, he plunged deep into the man against him. Over and over, he thrust into the blonde, feeling the heat spread all over his body, mind clouded with lust.

He quickly lost his rhythm as his thrusts became erratic. They clawed at eachother, both trying to stay up against the wall. Kakashi could see his fingers forming bruises on Naruto's hips, but he pushed onward, desperate for a release. Naruto's pleading slid over his ears like honey, his words mixing and slurring together. Kakashi fucked him, leaving them both panting for breath. His vision was growing white, spots of color appearing before his eyes.

Then he heard Naruto let out a howl of release, and gave a deep groan as the blonde clenched around him. The spots in his vision increased and Kakashi continued to push onwards, craving release. Finally, he gave a long shudder as his climax finally reached him. He gave a grateful moan as he collapsed against Naruto against the wall.

His vision was slowly going black,so Kakashi pulled Naruto along into his bedroom. He knew they would need to talk tomorrow, but right now he was just so fucking _tired._ He stumbled towards his bed and they both collapsed on top of it, not bothering to even get under the covers.

Kakashi fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

--

Well, I hope you guys forgive me for making you wait so long! The last part made me blush, I still have a hard time writing man sex without turning bright red. I hope I made up for it with this chapter :)

Reviews would be very appreciated.

Peace & Love my duckies,

Choco


	10. The End of the Day

Umm, Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry guys! I haven't been very consistent with my writing have I? I swear, next time I'll have the whole bloody story finished by the time I post the first chapter.

I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I have a lot of fun, scandalous(!) one-shots in my head that I can't wait to write. The bad news is that apparently, if you have a document on here, it only stays for like a month before its deleted. So I had this chapter practically done, then I had no time to update, so the site deleted it. That pissed me off like no other. So I guess its time I update this puppy, eh?

Thanks for all the support, it means a lot.

*Make sure to read the Author's note at the end.*

--

_Shit._

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up, wincing as his eyesight slowly grew clearer. Damn. He had a headache and his whole body felt like it had been run down by a Semi. He smirked at the thought. He might as well have been hit by a truck, the way Kakashi had treated him. Not that Naruto had objected; the rough sex was kind of hot. Speaking of sex, Naruto knew he and Kakashi had to talk. Hopefully, it wouldn't get awkward or stupid, if anything changed between them, that would suck ass.

Naruto leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair before finally looking to the side at Kakashi.

Who was staring at him.

The blonde gave a very unmanly screech and tumbled backwards off of the bed. (How did they even get to the bed? Last thing he remembered was the hot sex against the wall, then again on the floor, then- bad thoughts, Naruto, bad.) He heard Kakashi chuckle in mirth and glared up at the man from his place on the floor.

Of course, Kakashi was not affected by this glare for it merely looked like a pout to him, so his chuckles turned into full blown laughter. The sight of the man sitting on his ass, hair sticking out in every direction, eyes still glazed over from sleep, and a pout on his face was too much. Kakashi just leaned back and laughed.

Naruto, already humiliated enough, growled in rage and attacked the older man, pouncing on him in an angry daze. The happy twinkle in Kakashi's eyes turned predatory as he flipped their positions and straddled his distraught student. He silenced the blonde's angry protests with a kiss.

After a long battle of tongues, Naruto finally pulled away and glanced up at Kakashi through his lashes.

"Listen...we have to talk."

Kakashi nodded solemnly, completely agreeing. He leaned back and listened.

"I don't want casual sex Kakashi. I want an actual relationship." Naruto winced at how girly he sounded, but bravely continued on. "This doesn't mean we have to be all lovey dovey 24/7, but I don't want to be used."

Kakashi nodded again and brought the boy closer to him, and ran his finger's through the blonde silky hair.

"Naruto, I completely agree with you. I know we have a lot to do to make this work, but I think I want to try." Kakashi gave a lopsided grin.

The blonde sighed happily and pressed his head into the curve of Kakashi's neck. He was glad things we finally starting to settle in place. His eyes widened slightly as he suddenly thought of something else.

"Wait, what about my friends?" He clarified at the sight of Kakashi's raised eyebrow. "I mean, do I tell them? I'm pretty sure they can see right through me..."

Kakashi tightened his hold on his new lover at the thought of what might happen if their relationship was revealed to the public.

"We cannot tell anyone," Kakashi told Naruto fiercely and brought his face towards his own so that they looked eye to eye. "The consequences would be grave if this got out."

The younger man nodded slowly, accepting the fact. It would suck to hide this from his friends, but did he really have another choice? He put the thought to the back of his mind as he thought of a few other activities they could both be doing right now. ( Like wild monkey se- bad, Naruto, bad)  
With these mischievous thoughts, Naruto leaned down to lick a patch of skin on Kakashi's oh-so-sensitive neck, smirking as he felt a shudder go through the older man.

After all, they had better things to do.

--

The following day, Naruto arrived to class late, still sore from his, ahem, previous _activities. _He sat down behind Sakura and Ino, and opened his book quietly. As soon as the teacher looked away, the girls turned to greet him and both froze. The spun around and started muttering to each other heatedly, glancing at him every once in a while. Naruto looked at them wearily, unsettled by their strange behavior.

When the teacher turned around to write something on the board, both girls turned around and said not too quietly, "You got _LAID_!" at the exact same time. Of course, every head whipped around and stared at the three of them. Naruto turned bright red and sunk low into his chair. He knew you could never trust creatures that could bleed for a week every month and survive...*

He suffered through two hours of pestering and questions, trying to ignore his annoying so-called friends. He nearly cried tears or relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

He quickly ran out before any of them could stop him. How the hell could they possibly know? Did he have a sign on his back that said, "de-virginized"? Naruto turned beet red and walked quickly to the next class with his head down. Which is why he didn't see a person right in front of him. Naruto smacked into a hard chest and glanced up.

A look of horror appeared on his face. Oh hell no...

Sai smiled (rather creepily) at the slightly shorter blonde and said, "So...I couldn't help but overhear...well, actually I was eavesdropping, but...You got laid?"

Naruto paused, stared at Sai, valued his options, and then ran for his life.

The rest of the day turned out pretty much the same; the whole affair quickly spread to their whole group of friends, who needlessly bugged the hell out of Naruto the entire day. He was forced to make up some excuse...something to do with a club...and a foreigner. The details are irrelevant.

None the less, his friends had some interesting reactions. Naruto chuckled at the thought. Kiba had given him a high five, and muttered something that sounded like "its about time." Sakura and Ino had flipped out, of course. He tried to avoid them as much as possible. Shikamaru had a knowing look in his eye...Naruto would have to be careful around him. Sai had just smilled his creepy smile. Naruto shuddered. And Sasuke....well, Sasuke had stared at Naruto as if he had grown a second head. Damn, was it really that hard to belive that he had sex?

Thanks to his bothersome friends, Naruto was forced to rememeber exactly all of what entailed in his sexual encounter with Kakashi. Scenes of what they had done flashed through his mind once again. Kakashi's lean chest, musky scent, long c- (bad Naruto, bad!)

Needless to say, as the day ended, he was tired but even more damn horny. He stayed in his room until he was sure Sasuke had fallen asleep, then snuck out of their room. He nearly sprinted to the teachers' dorms and made his way towards Kakashi's room. He knocked softly on the door and grinned as Kakashi's head peered out.

Kakashi looked puzzled, but pleased by his appearance.

"What ar-"

His words were cut off with a fierce kiss. Kakashi gave a moan of approval, dragged the other man inside, and slammed the door behind them. He attacked Naruto's mouth, forcing his tongue inside while ripping off his shirt. He pushed the blonde against the door and panted into his mouth.

He pulled back and asked, "What brought this on?"

The younger man pulled his teacher closer and breathlessly said, "Less talk, more tongue."

And who could argue with that logic?

They met for another kiss and tongues danced as they attempted to get each other's clothes off. Naruto peeled back Kakashi's shirt and threw it to the side. He pulled the older man towards him harshly until their chests rubbed together.

Naruto groaned out and bared his neck for Kakashi. Never being a man to reject such a tempting offer, Kakashi leaned over and licked a path down the blonde's jaw to his neck. He sucked on the skin, and bit, and moaned until they were both nearly insane. Unable to stand the utter _need _any longer, Naruto pushed Kakashi away from him. He shoved the man down on a chair and nearly ripped his pants off. He looked down on the sweaty skin before him greedily and licked the patch of skin inside Kakashi's thigh.

He gave a deep shudder at the older man's moan and moaned into his cock. He licked the tip and groaned as Kakashi threaded nimble fingers through his hair and pulled. Hard.

Kakashi thrust into Naruto's mouth and hissed.

"Yeessss..."

He tilted his hips and slammed into the other's willing mouth. He screwed his eyes shut and leaned his head against the back of the chair, breathing heavy as Naruto took him deeper into his mouth. The blonde sucked, and licked, and moaned, and touched.

Everything was hot and heavy and _Godyesjustlikethatmore_**please**!

Finally Naruto pulled away and hastily took off his pants and boxers. Without any preparation, he sat down harshly on Kakashi's cock and rocked against the pain. He slithered and rubbed against Kakashi, both wanting and greedy for more , more _, more._

Naruto rode Kakashi hard, the room silent except for loud panting and the sound of flesh upon flesh. They rocked against each other, tongues coiling, fingers sliding over anything they could possibly reach.

Naruto panted and leaned down to blow in Kakashi's ear.

"Fuck me. Hard," he breathed and ran his tongue over the older man's lips. Kakasho's eyed dialated and he hastily stood up and switched their positions. He bent the blonde in half over against the chair and plunged into him again. He thrust in over and over, the sound of balls hitting skin harmonizing with Naruto's low moans.

Naruto's voice rose higher and louder as he reached the end. With one last thrust, Kakashi moaned, low and long, and emptied himself. Naruto came right after with an animalistic scream, arching his body towards the other man.

They both sat still for a moment, trying to catch their breath. At last, Kakashi pulled out of Naruto and dragged the blonde towards his bed, where they both collapsed.

Naruto was so damn tired. Tired of work and tired of secrets. But he could push through, he could move on. With these last thoughts, Naruto fell asleep against Kakashi's chest, confidant that he could face today's troubles.

After all, tomorrow was a new day.

--

_End._

*I hope you all know that I was referring to women PMSing here.

Okay guys, thank you for taking this journey with me. I really wanted to continue this story, but I think this is a good place to end. I love you all, my wonderful reviewers, and I thank you with all of my chocolate addicted heart.

I have new ideas for stories in my head for the Naruto fandom, but I want to branch out to other fandoms too. Which ones do you guys like?

Love you lots my duckies, and until next time,

Peace&Love

Choco(!)


End file.
